


Say It

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [256]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Declarations Of Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: klaroline & "Out Loud" by hrvy
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [256]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Say It

_Say it._

Genuine intimacy and affection wasn’t something Klaus had a lot of experience with. He’d had more than his fair share of romantic entanglements, being young, rich, and powerful. But his company took up most of his time and mental real estate, and there was simply no desire in him for commitment beyond that.

Then he met Caroline. He never understood getting swept up in a relationship until he found himself craving just one more smile, one more laugh, one more kiss. Even now, he watched her dress like she would disappear at any moment, barely suppressing the urge to beg her to stay.

_Say it._

She was struggling with an earring when she caught his gaze in the mirror, and her face lit up. “Hey, sleepyhead. I have to get to work early.”

“Without breakfast?” he asked, relaxing into his pillow. Again, he felt greedy for wanting more. “I could make you an omelet. Or at least a cup of coffee.”

“Master of the universe making me an omelet? Must be my lucky day.” Her voice was teasing as she leaned over him on the bed, the ends of her hair tickling his face when she dropped a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Rain check,” she promised softly. “Love you.”

_Say it._

As unprecedented as his feelings were, and as easily as she offered the sentiment, Klaus had yet to actually say the words. He thought them, often, even thought they were true. For someone usually so accomplished at expressing himself in business, he was dumbstruck when she pulled away.

Before she strode out of his bedroom like she owned the place, he couldn’t help but admire her comfort in his space. Hope for the day she might share it with him. She smiled at him over her shoulder, and they just…slipped out.

“I love you, too.”

Still looking at him, she ran right into the doorway, her mouth a little bit open in shock - and it made him love her just a bit more. 

Then she jumped back on the bed, and he was able to show her with so much more than words.


End file.
